Oliver's first kiss
by SpaceBound
Summary: How did Oliver Wood have his first kiss?


Oliver just came back from Potions class, when he saw HER.

Her hair was perfect, curly falling on her back. Her eyes were almost the same colour, big and hipnotizing. She was moving with such elegance, and talking and laughing with her friend.

Wood! – Oliver heard a familiar voice.

Mc Laggen! – he tourned around – What's up?

Oh, I'm just being bored – said his two years younger friend, Cormac Mc Laggen.

Why aren't you with your brand new girlfriend? – asked Oliver smiling.

Brand new? Oh, I sort of told her to go to hell. – said Mc Laggen, like it's a normal thing.

You broke up with her? Isn't she the third girl in three weeks?

No, she's fourt, actually. – Cormac giggled.

Why don't you calm down, Cormac? You're being such a womanizer.

So? – asked Cormac – I just can't find the right one.

Really? – asked Oliver – Well how does she look?

Hmm... Let me see... – Mc Laggen was thinking – She needs to have dark, straight hair, she has to be handsome, pritty...and shorter than me!

Turn around, buddy.

Becouse behind Cormac was his dream girl.

Bloody hell! – said Cormac, really surprised – I am dreaming!

The girl noticed that the boys were staring at her and she smiled.

Angela! – she shouted.

Then the brown hair girl, the one that Oliver liked, came to her.

I was looking for you 15 minutes! Where were you, Ana? – she asked.

I was with Flint.

Flint? – repeated Cormac and Oliver in the same time, very surprised.

And? Did you, you know...? – asked Angela with a nasty smile on her face.

Better then that! – Ana said, and then they walked away.

Bloody hell, did you see that? – asked Mc Laggen.

What?

They are friends.

Who?

That beauty, and the brown girl that you fancy – said Cormac.

I don't fancy anybody!

Oh, noooo, noooo... – Cormac laugh – Nevermind...What do you think, what was the dream g... Ana, doing with Flint?

I don't is a disaster – Oliver was honest.

And ugly, too.

Oliver was laying on his bed and thinking. He was sixteen and he never had a girlfriend. He liked one girl, Sarah, two years ago, but she didn't like him back.

He was never interested in girls too much, all he cared about was Quidditch, his friends (boys, in 95% cases) and school.

And he never kissed a girl before.

He was wondering; how does it look? How can he kiss a girl? Should it first be a short, normal kiss or kiss with tongue? What do you do with your tongue, anyway? Do you move him?

And he was a bit shamed; his friend Cormac was only fourteen, and he had fifteen girlfriends so far, but he will have more.

But that isn't normal – Oliver thought – He is opsessed with girls.

I need to kiss a girl – he said to himself – As soon as I can.

Cormac Mc Laggen had a Transfiguration class, but he wasn't concentrated.

He was thinking about the girl he saw yesterday.

She is really pritty – he thought – and she will be mine, like everyone before. I need that girl by my side. Did any girl ever said 'no' to Cormac Mc Laggen, the most handsome boy in school? – he thought. – That sounds good – the greatest guy in Hogwarts and the most beautiful girl. I can't wait.

In the same time, Oliver was on Quidditch practice with the Weasley twins, when he saw HER, again.

Wood! Hey! Wood!

Oliver stammered – Oh! Fred! I'm sorry! I was just thinking about something...

That girl, Angela, was sitting with her friend and watching practice.

Ho! – Fred made a stange voice – She is a nice one, isn't she?

I mean – Oliver blushed – What are you talking? It's nonsence!

Of course – George smiled – Heeey, wait a minute, I know her!

YOU KN...Oh, you know that girl?Good. – Oliver tried to sound piecefuly, but he couldn't.

I GOT YOU, SUCKER! – George said – I just knew you will fall on that speech!

You mean, you don't know her? – Oliver was disappointed.

Fred, do you recognize her? – asked George.

Yeah. Dude, you have luck – said Fred – She's on our year.

Really?

Yeah, and she's hanging out with Angelina Johnson sometimes.

Then, she's fifteen? – asked Wood.

Yes. And we will introduce you with Angela – said Fred.

Oliver had dinner, when Cormac ran to his table.

Hey, what's going on? – Oliver asked – You look very excited.

Well, she's with me – Cormac said – I mean, Ana.

You are going out with her?How? – Wood wasn't very surprised, becouse in Hogwarts wasn't a girl that could resist Cormac.

I've seen her on the Quidditch playground, and I came to her and introduced myself. So we had a little talk and I asked her to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday.

And she said 'yes'?

Of now you just have to ask Angela out!

NO CHANCE! – Oliver yelled.

Okay, calm will ask her out, I swear.

And what if I won't? – Oliver asked.

Then you'll be an arse.

YOU'RE AN ARSE! – Oliver yelled again.

Okay, slow down, Wood! I've just said what's gonna happen in that case. It's your choice. Or ... Maybe... – Cormac made a nervous face – You're g...

NO CHANCE! YOU'RE GONE MENTAL! – Oliver was really pissed off – I'm not gay, go to hell!

Okay, then why don't you try to have something with that girl? – Cormac asked – Are you... shy?

Maybe.

HAAAH! Sorry. But... It's SO easy. Just say 'Hi' and talk to her. It isn't harder than Quidditch. – Cormac said and walked away.

Cormac was waiting for Ana to come and, for the very first time in his life, he was nervous.

What shall I say? What if she start thinking that I'm boring? What if she wouldn't let me kiss her? Should I even try to kiss her? What if she already has a boyfriend and she is just going out with me becouse she's bored or something like that? What if Flint is her boyfriend? Oh my God, this is so confusing! Okay, Cormac, be yourself – cool and ready for everything. Be ladies-man, like always. Stay cool. Here she comes.

Ana said:

I'm sorry I'm late. Where are we going?

Well – Cormac started – I thought that we can go to Honeyduke, and maybe somewhere else, but I'm not sure.

Lets go to a new place – she sugested – It is open only for a week. Last Saturday I was there with... Nevermind, come on.

They were walking and talking about school, Quidditch and some random stuff, when they came to a place called 'Love Paradise'.

Hoooo, dude, this is place for love couples! – Cormac thought happily.

They walked in and found a table near some snogging couple.

They clearly aren't embarassed, are they? – Ana smiled.

Sure – said Mc Laggen.

Want to order? – said waiter.

Yes. I'll have 'Cherry beer' – said Ana.

Cherry beer? – Cormac repeated.

Yes. It's kinda non-alcoholic beer with cherries, obviously. What do you want?

In that case, I want that, too – he said, and the waiter walked away.

Tell me – Ana said – About your love life.

Well – Cormac smiled – My love life started last year, and since then I've had fourteen girlfriends.

And when did you have your last girlfrend?

Six days ago – he said.

Interesting. You're a ladies-man, huh? – she smiled.

Sort of. But I'm looking for a special girl. And what about you?

Same here – she sounded bored – First I was in relationship with one guy, Tom, last year, and it lasted almost three weeks. Then I was with Seamus for a month, and then I was again with Tom. Last Saturday I dated Flint, and now he wants me to be his girlfriend, but I don't want that. I want someone special. The right one.

Cormac gave her just a simple smile, but inside he was thinking – YES YES YES! SHE HAS TOTALLY FALLEN FOR MY CHARM AND BEAUTY! YES YES!

Oliver was walking through the corridor when someone stood up in front of him.

What on E... – Oliver started – It's you, Fred, idiot! You scared me!

I'm so sorry, your majesty – Fred smiled – What are you doing? Day-dreaming?

Ummm, no.

I kn... Heey, wait – he was looking behind Olivers back – Don't move, I'll be back in a minute!

Oliver was waiting. Then he saw Fred with Angela. They were coming his way!

Oliver thought – OHMYGOD WHAT IS THAT MORON DOING? HE IS BRINGING HER HERE? OH NOOO. What am I suppose to do?

Fred smirked – Angela, this is my friend I've been so much talking about. This is Oliver Wood, our Quidditch captain. Oly, I'm sure you know who is Angela.

Oliver was pissed off – He called me OLY! Oh Gosh, her hand!

They shook their hands and started walking. Oliver was so nervous but he didn't want Angela to notice that.

So, Angela, do you have a boyfriend? – Fred asked very loud.

No, I don't – Angela said.

OOOOOOOH, what a coincidence, my friend over here, OLIVER WOOD, is also single! – he looked at Oliver and slapped him on his back – He is single too!

Oliver blushed badly and felt uncomfortably. He didn't have strengt to look at Angela – he didn't want to know her reaction. It was so obvious what Fred was doing.

My Lord! – said Fred waaay too dramaticaly – What time is it? OH NO, George is waiting for me! I need to hurry! I AM SO SORRY. I leave you two alone. Bye bye – he said and quickly walked away.

I HATE HIM! – Oliver thought – First he even BRINGS her over, then he embarasses me and leaves! I absolutely CAN'T talk with her!

But eventually Angela began the coversation. They were talking about Quidditch, school stuff, broomsticks, school gossips, pets, food, charms...

Oliver felt like flying. He was totally in love in that girl.

Do you have any plans for the weekend? – he asked without thinking.

No, I haven't – she answered smiling.

Do you want to go to Hogsmeade? I mean... With me? – he asked.

Well, why not? Yes – she smiled – I have to go now, unfortunately. See you tomorrow, Oliver Wood, bye!

Bye, Angela – he said with a calm voice.

He walked slowly and then saw Fred.

THAT WAS BRILLIANT, DUDE! – Fred yelled – You have got yourself a date, huh?

Yes, and – Oliver took a deep breath – AND OMG THATSWICKEDICAN'TBELIEVE!

Two boys were together happy-dancing without knowing that in Gryffindor common room, two girls, one from fifth and one from fourth year were doing the same thing.

It was ten o'clock and Cormac was in his room. He was happy, he was almost in love – but mostly he was tired. He almost fel asleep when Oliver ran in his room.

YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! – Oliver yelled histerically. He was still wearing his jacket and shoes.

Quiet, Wood! – Cormac said – My roommates are sleeping. What is it?

Okay, I'll tell you the whole story – Oliver sat on his bed.

Can you just tell me the point an let me sleep? – Cormac asked.

No! This is more interesting.

Oliver and Angela went to _Love Paradise_, as Cormac recommended him. They were talking, laughing and flirting. Oliver had the time of his life and he never felt this way before (like in the song!) and when, almost at nine o'clock, they came at Hogwarts he offered to take her for a walk. When they were near her room, she said that she wants to go out with him again sometimes. He said that he's glad that she is pleased.

And then he kissed her.

His hands were moving from her hair to her back, and her hands were on his back.

At first he was shy and he just slowly pressed his lips to her, but when she started kissing him he relaxed and continued kissing. It was so easy and natural and he was learning quickly. Angela's lips were soft, breath cold and tongue fast.

We were snogging ten minutes, and then she went to her room – Oliver finished – And I ran straightly to your room!

Oh, finally! – Mc Laggen smiled – And what do you think about kissing now?

My first kiss was with the girl I like. That's a true kiss.

the end -


End file.
